


True Angel

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), And the ending too :), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Edited, Gen, YOU CAN THANK FALLENAUTTE FOR THE REVIVAL OF THIS OLD FIC, haha ur screwed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: How does a revolution start? When people find themselves feeling without justice. Without proper consequences for other's actions, they craze equality. Thoughts and wishes turn to actions.~~DISCONTINUED. CHECK FIRST CHAPTER FOR EXPLAINATION.~~





	1. End of the line

**Author's Note:**

> An old story on Wattpad originally, I decided to edit it and now there's a different story and ending
> 
> yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~REPOSTED ON ALL OTHER "IN PROGRESS" DREAMSWAP WRITINGS - NO NEED TO GO TO THE OTHER ONES ONCE YOU READ THIS!~~~
> 
> As it all turns out, my Dreamswap obsession has dwindled into nothing but maybe even a little trickle of interest, if even that much. Seeing Dreamswap just makes me feel drained, I don't read any of my chapters nor any other's writing, and the ships I used to be obsessed about, i.e. AcrossNightErrors, are nothing more then something "cute" in my mind. This being said, I cannot continue any of my writings for Dreamswap - it feels like a hassle. I can't write or draw it without it feeling like a chore. I don't even like seeing anything new under the sun for Dreamswap. It feels just so monotone and it's gotten boring.
> 
> This being said, on the 28th (Kai's birthday), I will be posting the last fic I'll make of Dreamswap after a hiatus for an unknown amount of time. Don't want Swapscreen to be my last fic? Deal with it.
> 
> Alongside it will be a last posting of all of my ideas for Dreamswap. In-progress stories, all the oneshot drafts, et cetera. Maybe someone could write up and edit the horrendously awful Pregnancy... Or perhaps remake True Angel with the new ideas i have in mind for the first two chapters. Who the hell knows. Maybe even Egg will ~finally~ get the sequel I've been meaning to get to since Oct-fucking-tober.
> 
> It was fun being here while it lasted, y'all. But I don't like this fandom anymore.

..........


	2. Chapter 2

My head pounded. Not a small ache, not a painful tingle, but it felt like someone was hammering my head over and over again. It started hours ago, and has kept me awake ever since, causing my eyelights to burn, the magic crackling uncomfortably.

I sighed. I maybe could have gotten sleep, though however little, when hours earlier Error was having a night terror. I had barged into his room multiple times to wake him up, and when I did he just fell right back asleep. He whimpered, tossed and turned, cryed out and mumbled in his sleep various words I could not make out. "Justice" is all I could really hear, and even so, it was difficult to understand.

Seven o' clock came and passed as soon Cross woke up and was shocked when he saw the condition I was in, slumped on the couch and exhausted. "Did you even sleep last night? You look like hell."

"Not a wink and I've seen hell, this is miniscule compared to it," I murmured, rubbing my eyes. Surely I did try, but it was troublesome to try with the headache and I always had difficulty sleeping alone. I couldn't have slept with Error though, considering his haphephobia, though he has gotten over it with me, but with Cross... A blush came to my face. Cross stared at me for a few seconds before heading to the kitchen. He got out hot chocolate, since we were out of coffee, and heated up some water, getting out two mugs and made a cup for me as well. He spurted whipped cream on my hot chocolate, before sitting next to me and handing the mug for me to drink.

We engaged in conversation which ended up with Cross practically babying me with getting me some medicine for my headache and a blanket. I didn't tell him about Error, because we both knew he suffered from nightmares occasionally, and also because he didn't cross my mind until his door opened and he walked out, greeting us with a half-assed "hi."

"You doing okay?" Cross asked, patting a free spot on the couch for Error to sit, whom reluctantly complied, breathing out a sigh, whispering an "I guess." I looked at him worried.

"Error, are you doing okay? All night last night you've been having this horrible nightmare, I even woke you up multiple times and it didn't help."

Error shook his head. "It's fine. You tried."

Cross piped up a "what was the dream about?". Error tensed up a bit and I could sense his fear and anxiety. Certainly not a good dream.

"You don't have to tell us about it if you don't wan-"

"I want to talk you guys about it," Error interrupted me, and the sentence just hit me a bit harder then it should've. 

"Go ahead. I'm worried. We're both worried about you, Error," Cross murmured, and Error nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I-in this dream... I think I woke up thrice? In the first part, I believe the beginning... It's... Strange..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've come out two days ago, but I got sick with three infections that's been going around; strep throat, sinus, laryngitis and I believe an ear infection is starting up too x.x so I've been sick as a dog even with medicine, how about you all?
> 
> Without further ado though, enjoy!

Groaning, Dream rubbed his temple at the blinding headache, trying his very best to focus on his paperwork he had to sign, read, approve or reject. His wings cramped, his eyes burned and his hands were unsteady.

He still forced himself to work, work, work. He had to work; he had an important buisness, even if it just means filing papers. The JR Organization depended on him working 24/7, especially now, with all this strange activity.

It started a month ago, but has ballooned up since then. People, especially guards, have been quitting in record high numbers. There's been less donations then usual, and more inmates have been escaping. 

Another thing he noted was that Ink, and even Blue have been acting off. It was odd. Blue's always trying to get into his pants, which while annoys him, now that it isn't happening it was weird and out of place. Ink, even despite being soulless and being addicted to his aura, was also distant and away for long hours.

Dream sighed, taking his eyes off the paperwork. Maybe he's overthinking about his coworkers not including him in their life as much. They're adults for heaven's sake; they got their own lives.

Dream didn't convince himself. There was just... An odd feeling that something was wrong, or that something is amiss. Dream gave out another breath as he shook his head, having not figured this out yet and it was frustrating him.

Dream would've tried figuring it out for a little while longer had a knock on the door not interrupted his ruminating. "I'm free," Dream murmured, and the door creaked, revealing the devil himself, Ink. He looked tired and disheveled, as if he didn't have a good night's rest; Dream would've told Ink that the artist will be staying awake for the entire day because Dream was already not getting rest had the artist asked for a day off, but his interest was piqued when an indifferent Blue followed into the room behind him, alongside a number of monsters- a lead-ranking healer from the hospital, Amit, and a high ranking scientist known as Leafoid, and the guard trainer Menusa, and two other monsters Dream didn't know, likely because they had not too much importance in JR currently.

Champion lifted his head at the others, only growling at Blue for a second before Dream hushed him. "This must be important, if you were to bring others with you," Dream murmured. "However, please be quick; we all got jobs to do, no wonder."

Ink nodded, resisting the urge to yawn, and a few others did too; Leafoid however did not, her tongue curling as she yawned. Everyone, except Blue, looked tired. Ink shook his head, "Me and a few others here had shared a dream."

That confused Dream, a lot. "Can you further elaborate?"

"It's difficult to do so," Leafoid interjected. "The easier way we can explain is that we all had the same dream."

"Hmm..." Dream hummed. "So you all had a fragment of dreams that tie together, or did all of you have the same exact dream?"

"I believe we all had the same dream," Menusa's hoarse voice informed. Dream nearly dropped his papers and his wings squeezed shut. "But some of us don't remember fragments of it, no doubt from memory problems," Menusa added.

"What was the dream about, then?"

Ink sighed. "I remember the beginning best, though it's a bit blurry, and a few parts I don't remember at all. I'll lay it to you what I can remember."

"Go on."

"Something I remember, clear as day, something about...-"


	4. Chapter 4

"How's everything going?"

A door clicked shut and boots hit against the hard wooden floor, and Ink didn't bother to look up from his phone, already knowing who it was. "Like I care."

"Hmm, don't be like that, we have things to do," Blue reminded. "You have access to the private section of the library, correct?"

Ink snorted. "I'm Dream's right-hand man, I have access to everything except for the files in his office, and Dream's too stupid to keep them up there," Ink replied, putting away his phone and getting up from his seat.

"I wouldn't call him stupid per se," Blue mentioned, following Ink by his side. "More like... Unsuspecting. I like ones like that."

"Oh please," Ink rolled his eyes as they walked down to the library, "keep it in your pants."

Blue somehow couldn't help but smirk.

He liked ones with bite. And power. And can easily be manipulated for his use, without resulting to more... Bedroom methods.

The cat at the front desk immediately dismissed them when they walked in, seeing as how Dream put so much trust in Ink that they hardly needed to care or ask anything. Ink and Blue slipped into the restricted area without much trouble, immediately heading to the file zone of the area and getting to work.

Ink pulled out several drawers, picking out a few that had certain words on it - "divorce", "domestic abuse", et cetera et cetera. Once they were finished picking through, they sneaked back to the way they came and slipped away, the librarian at the front desk not even giving them a glance.

They headed up to Ink's place, dropped down the multiple files, and, with care, extracted the real papers from the files, before replacing them with the sham ones. Once they finished doing that, they went back and dropped off the files.

"Got a few wrong files when Lord Dream requested a few?" The cat asked, looking at the two with familiarity. Blue nodded. "It's not my usual job."

Ink shrugged, "yeah yeah, whatever, Blue. Let's get back to Boss." He gestured towards the door, and Blue nodded, before the two headed off.

The second thing they had to do was a little trickier. Looking around the halls, it was clear. "You remember where it is?" Blue murmured just loud enough for Ink to hear. The other didn't reply, keeping his gaze neutral like always. Blue didn't fail to notice Ink's hand on his jean pocket.

They walked down and around the halls, the place completely desolate, to the point where it was almost scary. Blue didn't let it get to him, though, as soon they arrived to their destination.

The jail cells.

Blue could immediately feel the effect of the magic blocker on his magic. It felt very strange and alien, like it was forcing his form, especially his glitched eye, to stay together. Suffocating and squeezing almost, except it was purely magical and not physical.

There was a few figures there who perked up when the duo entered. They gave a cold, hard stare. "Today's your lucky day," Blue hummed at a particularly tall one. "Sneak out without anyone seeing you, and you'll be home free."

"You're not our boss," the tall one hissed nastily.

"Hmm, maybe not," Blue said. "But I am your ticket to getting out of jail, alongside your two buddies."

Dust and Killer's gaze was less hostile, and even Horror didn't seem as aggressive. Everyone stayed quiet for the most part, aside from the quiet rattling of the jail keys that Ink was holding.

"... Randy, you've got to admit..." Dust murmured, "this is the only offer we got..."

Horror stared at Dust and Killer intently. "Whatever."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Good enough."

Ink unlocked Dust's cell, then Killer's, then Horror's. The three, having been seperated for some time, immediately bunched up. "By the way," Blue warned. "Avoid the main entrances, whatever you do."

"Not our first day on the job, asshat," Horror murmured, before heading to the exit, Dust following him like a puppy whilst Killer gave the two a cold, long, hard look, before following his comrads.

Once they exited Blue and Ink's sight for a full minute, they decided to leave too. They headed back the way the came.

It was almost too easy. Blue could laugh. But then again, this wouldn't be possible for the lack of guards that had quit due to both their doing... Mostly Blue's.

His thoughts ran back to the dream some of the others, including Ink, had. If it turned to be true... It would all be as planned. Just hopefully with a little less violence.

The duo crossed paths with a purple bird monster whom looked like she had seen better days. The bird recognized the two, waved and smiled at them, before continuing on with what she was doing. Blue turned his head to see she was headed for the library, and he spectulated she was resigning.

Blue smirked.

He did his job too well.

\---

A stapled stack of papers hit the mahogany desk, frightening the pure-white cat monster behind the desk. Sugar recovered from the scare, looking up at the elderly, purple-plumed bird monster. She blinked.

"My, Menusa, what have you brought me here?" Sugar asked, grabbing her reading glasses and glancing at the words on the paper, before quitting after a few words. "... Oh..."

"It's nothing personal against you, dearie, you know I enjoy your company," Menusa leaned on her cane, having a little trouble balancing. "It's just time for me to retire. My joints are getting weary, and I've been here for sixty years now. It's about time to retire, isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes, that's true..." Sugar nodded, flipping a few pages to sign something. "May I ask why you're retiring now?"

Menusa gave a soft smile. "I'm going with the flow of everybody else. Haven't you heard?"

"Assume that I don't with my next question, heard what?"

Menusa's gaze met Sugar's, feeling both simultaneously invasive and vulnerable at the same time. Menusa's voice dropped down to a soft whisper. "It's about Lord Dream..."

Sugar's ears perked. "What about him?"

"Many things, but I'll cut to the chase. You know our most wanted criminal? And that skeleton who works for Dream occasionally but isn't hired by him, Blue?"

"Hmm?"

"It seems Dream is using Nightmare as a way to gain more donations and employees," Menusa explained. "Blue has physical proof, of things in Dream's handwriting, to camera recordings, to audio tapes... Even witnesses, like Ink. You can ask him and he'll tell you of things Dream has done... Plus, there's been a few cases... hmm, I shouldn't say more about those, I've said too much already, but you can ask my friends..."

Sugar's eyes widened at the new information. "How can I get in contact with them?"

"You know whom I talk to... And Blue comes here occasionally... You can ask a few of my friends for more information on how to come into contact with him in a more private place. As for Ink, he usually flaunts around Dream or is huddled in his room, and if he's in neither of those areas, he's on missions."

Sugar nodded. "Okay..." Sugar passed the pile of papers to Menusa. "Here's your paperwork. Usually, when people resign, I'd say to turn into one of the guard leaders or trainers, but..."

Menusa patted Sugar's cheek. "Don't worry about me, I know the ropes. I'll see you around."

Sugar nodded, and before Menusa left she shouted out a quiet "wait!"

Menusa turned around and hummed. Sugar cleared her throat. "Um, for your original AU, how will you cope?"

"I've gotten years of training, dear," Menusa murmured. "Besides, with how things will be going, Underfell will be a better place then JR will become," Menusa explained before walking out the doors.

Sugar sighed, getting comfy on her chair again, processing the information as she looked around the room, one that used to be so full of life and hushed conversations and foot traffic, but now so empty and dead, not even a guard in the halls and doors.

She considered resigning, too.

\---

The trio were just sitting on the couch, gathering their thoughts, when all their phones beeped once, twice, thrice. Nightmare pulled out his, checking for why there's an alert.

"JR Alert - murderers Horror, Dust and Killer have escaped," Nightmare murmured to his friends. "Pfft, basically saying if we see anything, we should say something."

"Like we'll call anytime soon," Cross chuckled. Error stayed silent, staring straight ahead. His thoughts trailed to the dream he had.

He could remember the beginning. There was people, no- a crowd surrounding someone, and when that crowd dispersed there was just one person standing, before people wielding weapons came and left, leaving that single, tall person there.

He could also remember near the end, strings. Lots of strings. And burning flame, like all hell broke loose. His dream scared him. What was it supposed to mean?

"... Error?" Cross waved a hand in front of the skeleton, and Error was forced back into this world, torn from his thoughts. "Hmm? Yeah?"

"You were spaced out for a while. Got anything on your mind?"

Error thought for a moment, before nodding.

"You know the dream I had?"

Cross smiled. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Well, with the alert, it reminded me of something I forgot in it."

"And what is it?" Cross and Nightmare said at the same time.

"Well... some words were spoken... I... I think it said..." Error sighed, before taking a deep breath.

" 'And glory like a phoenix midst her fires, exhales her odors, blazes, and expires'."

The words haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it amazing how with a small amount of faux information, fake proof, and the right people to tell, how reputations are ruined, friends are lost, and buisnesses fall?


End file.
